


Working Out

by JPHBK



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Set immediately after the events of the 2017 film. Jason and Kimberly confront the growing sexual tension between them.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 13





	Working Out

Jason Scott pushed the door in front of him open and reached around the corner to flip the light on. He smiled at all the gym equipment around him. He threw his bag onto the ground near a set of free weights as he made his way over to the bench press bar. 

Jason eyed the weights for a moment and glanced up at the clock. He knew it was early enough that no one would be here yet. He hadn't been on the football team for a little while but he was sure the habits of his old teammates hadn't changed much since his departure. The parking lot was still empty when he had pulled up so he had even managed to beat any of the school faculty to work.

Jason moved his hands over and found the bar with the heavier weights. The ones that were rarely used, only to settle bets or for bragging rights. He smiled as he grabbed a few weights and brought them over to a bar to add them. After he sufficiently added enough weight he stepped back and admired the total. He shook his head, no one would be able to bench press that much.

Jason lied down on the bench and reached up for the bar. He pulled it down to him and back up with little effort. He chuckled. Another rep. Another. Still no resistance on his newly supercharged muscles. He had the bar in mid rep when he heard the door to the gym open and felt a knot in his throat. He hurriedly pressed the bar all the way and reset it before sitting straight up.

"Don't stop on my account," a familiar voice quietly suggested from the doorway. Jason felt a sense of relief. 

"Kim," Jason greeted her with a smile. "I... what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, I suspect," Kimberly Hart replied with a shrug and a wry smile as she closed the distance to stand in front of him. 

"I was just curious..." Jason gestured to the bar behind him.

"Yeah, me too," Kim replied as eyed his bare arms before pointing to the bar. "Looks like you were moving all that pretty easy."

"Yeah... I am not sure there is enough weight in here to get a real workout," Jason answered. 

"Bummer," Kim said as she glanced around the room. "Maybe Alpha can cook up something back at the ship."

"Yeah, maybe so," Jason responded. He chuckled. "That or maybe we go to the parking lot and toss some cars."

Kim laughed at the absurdness of the idea and the new predicament they found themselves in. Jason took in her features as she laughed and he felt a familiar stirring in him that had become commonplace around her. 

"This is crazy," Kim replied as leaned back against some lockers and crossed her arms. 

"What?" Jason inquired.

"All of this... everything happening to us," Kim replied. Jason nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah... I guess it is gonna take some getting used to, this new normal," Jason stated as he stood up. "I feel like I have to be so careful now."

"Same," Kim agreed as she and Jason made eye contact. 

"Like everything I touch is breakable now," Jason continued. 

"Most of it is," Kim stated. Jason nodded. 

"I've already broken a sink, a chair, and nearly my bed," Jason laughed. 

"Really?" Kim inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... it's only a matter of time before my folks are gonna start asking questions," Jason responded. He suddenly realized he had been unable to break the eye contact with Kim for several moments now and felt his face go flush. He cleared his throat as he tried to gather himself. Kim smirked.

"Jason?" Kim spoke.

"Yeah?" Jason answered. Kim didn't immediately reply, instead, she walked over to him. 

"How did you almost break your bed?" Kim grinned as she asked. Jason opened his mouth, not expecting the question or the tone in which it was asked. Sure they had been a little flirty since this whole Ranger thing had started and he always had his eyes on her. He just wasn't sure how much of it all was on his end. 

"It... well... unfortunately it wasn't anything too exciting, just a nightmare I think," Jason replied with a grin of his own. Kim nodded. "I mean there isn't anyone right now that..."

Jason let the sentence trail off as he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

"No one?" Kim asked. Jason cocked his head slightly. 

"Um, Kim..." Jason was suddenly aware of how very alone with her he currently was. "I am maybe not so good at reading between lines and picking up on signals but are you... are we..."

"Are we?" Kim countered.

"I... well... that's what I'm trying to figure out," Jason replied, he brought a hand up and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I won't lie... I've thought about it," Kim confessed. "Thought about you...."

"Me?" Jason prodded.

"Something is happening between us..." Kim clarified. "I KNOW you are feeling too."

"I am?" Jason was teasing now.

"You are." Kim's confidence shook Jason a little. She stepped closer and put a hand on his chest. "The question is... what do we do about it?"

"I mean... things could get complicated right... with the group and our powers and all that," Jason reasoned. "But... I don't think I can ignore it..."

"I can't either," Kim agreed. "It would be too distracting... could cause problems."

"Good point," Jason nodded.

"So?" Kim asked with a soft smile. Jason found himself lost in it. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. She pressed closer to him. 

"I think..." Jason finally spoke. "I know what I'd like to happen."

"What?" Kim invited whatever was to come next. What came was his lips being pressed on hers and she almost couldn't return the kiss through the large smile it prompted. It was the exact thing she wanted to happen. She wanted to kiss him the night she opened up to him in his bedroom and probably would have if not for the text from Trini. 

The kiss deepened and Kim found herself back on her heels a little now but also found his arms on her back steadying her and then effortlessly lifting her off the ground. Her legs found themselves around his waist and her back found the lockers. 

Jason came up for her, slightly surprised at how much he had let himself get lost in her. This had never happened to him before. The feelings he was having were brand new to him in his young life. He couldn't concentrate enough currently to put them in their proper context. Not with the way she was looking up at him. 

"Kim..." his voice was mostly breath. "I uh..."

"Yeah me too," Kim replied, reading his thoughts. They both went back in for another kiss at the same time. Hands were starting to roam and clothing items were being loosened just as noise from the hallway outside brought everything to a halt. 

Jason lowered Kim to the ground as she untangled herself from him and both went about straightening clothing items and catching their breath. Kim smiled at the barely audible curse that left Jason's lips as she put a little distance between them and waited for the door to the room to open.

Voices from the hallway grew fainter as they got farther away from the door and both Jason and Kim let out a breath they were collectively holding in. Eye contact was restored and Kim was the first to laugh. Jason followed suit with a shake of his head.

"That was close," Jason remarked. 

"Yup," Kim agreed. 

"We probably would have gotten more detention," Jason surmised. 

"Probably," Kim shrugged. There were a few beats of silence in the room.

"It would have worth it," Jason broke the silence with a big smile. Kim couldn't help but return it as she closed the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss. 

"You busy tonight?" Kim inquired.

"Only if you want me to be," Jason answered. Kim grinned as she backed up toward the exit. She reached the doorknob and placed a hand on it. 

"Do you..." Kim paused. "Do you want to keep this behind closed doors or would you like to walk me to class?" 

Jason smiled and walked over to her. He reached down and picked up his bag. 

"I think I want to walk you to class," Jason replied as he placed his hand over hers on the doorknob. They interlocked fingers before stepping out into the hallway together.


End file.
